The Houshin Engi Dare Show
by cool-girl2005
Summary: Dare my fav HE characters to do stuff! No dare will be ignored!
1. Default Chapter

The Houshin Engi Dare Show!  
  
(few claps)  
  
Cool_girl2005: O.K..Welcome to the HE Dare Show! This is the place to dare HE characters to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING.  
  
Houshin Characters:(look afraid)  
  
Cool_girl2005: Well, let me think.who should I pick to be on my show?  
  
HE Characters:(praying)  
  
Cool_girl2005: I pick Taikoubou.  
  
Taikoubou:(cries)  
  
Suupuu: (laughs)my poor master!(laughs)  
  
Taikoubou:Suupuu!!!  
  
Cool_girl2005: and Suupuushan.  
  
Suupuu:NOOOOOO!  
  
Taikoubou: HA HA HIPPO!  
  
Suupuu: I am not a HIPPO!  
  
Cool_girl2005: QUIET! Now who else.I know.Raishinshi!  
  
Raishinshi:WHAT! You want me to be on your stupid show?! Are you crazy?! That is not something a hero would do! Heroes don't make fools of themselves.  
  
Cool_girl: If you don't, I'll make you do something so twisted, so disturbing, It won't even be allowed on cable.  
  
HE characters:ooooooh  
  
Raishinshi:A hero is afraid of nothing  
  
Cool_girl2005(whispers something into his ear)  
  
Raishinshi:AHHHH!!! NOOOO! NOT THAT! NOT THAT!(curls up into a ball on the floor and cries)  
  
Taikoubou: and I thought heroes were afraid of nothing..  
  
Raishinshi(quietly) .the horror....the horror.  
  
Cool_girl2005: And Nataku!  
  
Nataku:(stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005: I actually expected that from him. And last but not least..Tenka!  
  
(Tenka is no where to be found)  
  
Cool_girl2005: Well, when we find him, he'll be on the show. Now that you know the characters, dare them! Dare them to do a nything! No dare will be ignored!  
  
Taikoubou, Suupuu and Raishinshi: Please don't hurt us!!!  
  
Cool_girl2005: That's us to the readers.  
  
Nataku:(still staring blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Well,there you go folks! I have my characters, now all I need are the dares form you! Start Daring! 


	2. THE DARING BEGINS!

The Houshin Engi Dare Show  
  
(more clapping)  
  
Cool_girl2005: Hello and Welcome to the Houshin Engi Dare Show!  
  
HE Characters:(flatly)yaaaaaaaaaaaay....  
  
Cool_girl2005:Today we start the daring!  
  
HE Characters:NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Cool_girl2005:YEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS! I'll start with the dares from my first(and so far only) review, sent in by TnM aka Touya no miko!  
  
HE Characters:Who?  
  
Cool_girl2005:A person who read the fic. Now I need Taikoubou, Tenka and Youzen.  
  
Taikoubou:(looking scared) What are you going to do to me?  
  
Cool_girl2005:You'll see. Now where are Tenka and Youzen  
  
Suupuu:Tenka is still nowhere to be found  
  
Raishinshi:And Youzen isn't even in this fic.  
  
Cool_girl2005:That sucks......wait..I forgot..I'm the author!  
  
Taikoubou:and..........  
  
Cool_girl2005:and I have magic author powers!(magically make Tenka and Youzen appear)  
  
Tenka:NOOOOOOO! I DON"T WANT TO DIE!  
  
Cool_girl2005: Don't worry, you won't  
  
Youzen:(In a dress and wearing lipstick) why I am I here?  
  
Everyone:..................................................... um Youzen?  
  
Youzen:Yes?  
  
Everyone:Why are you wearing a dress?  
  
Youzen:............. I'd rather not say  
  
Cool_girl2005:Just go hurry up and change OK?  
  
Youzen:OK  
  
(waiting.........waiting.......waiting)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Youzen is taking a long time to get dressed  
  
Suupuu:I wonder why...  
  
Tenka: I don't want to think about it.  
  
Everyone:(nods in agreement)  
  
Youzen: I'm back!  
  
Cool_girl2005:About time! Now let's get started!  
  
Youzen:Started with what?  
  
Cool_girl2005: The Houshin Engi Dare Show!  
  
Youzen:A Dare Show! NOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Now for the first dare, I dare Taikoubou, Tenka and Youzen to kiss TnM aka Touya no miko !  
  
TnM:(walks in) Hi!  
  
Taikoubou: Do we have to kiss her?  
  
Cool_girl2005: If you don't, I'll make you do something horrible  
  
Tenka: Like what?  
  
Raishinshi: You don't want to know.....you really don't want to know.....  
  
Tenka: That bad?  
  
Raishinshi:(sadly nods)  
  
Tenka: Ok then  
  
Taikoubou, Youzen and Tenka:(Kiss TnM on cheek)  
  
TnM: Thanks!  
  
Taikoubou, Youzen and Tenka: You're welcome  
  
Cool_girl2005: And now the next dare.REVEAL THE NEXT DARE!  
  
(An EXTREMELY large room is revealed)  
  
Nataku:(stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Nataku? Oh..I forgot about him.  
  
Raishinshi:It's just a big room.  
  
Cool_girl2005:Not for long!(Peaches begin to fill the room)  
  
Youzen: Wow........there must be a million peaches in that room.  
  
Cool_girl2005: 1,001,245 to be exact. Now the dare. I dare Taikoubou...(sees Taikoubou running towards the room) STOP!  
  
Taikoubou:PEACHES!..... WONDERFUL PEACHES!....COME TO.DA.huh?(stops)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Let me finish. Now Taikoubou, I dare you to be locked in that room full of peaches....  
  
Taikoubou:(starts running again)PEACHES!  
  
Cool_girl2005:.........but not eat a single peach.  
  
Taikoubou:(stops in his tracks) WHAT!!!!! NOT EAT PEACHES!!! NOT EVEN ONE!!!  
  
Cool_girl2005: That's right. One whole hour in that room..no peaches.  
  
Taikoubou:(crying) NOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Cool_girl2005:In you go!(pushes Taikoubou in the room, then locks the door)  
  
Raishinshi:How long do you think he'll last  
  
Cool_girl2005: A couple of seconds... a minute at most.  
  
Suupuu: Poor master...surrounded by peaches...he'll never make it.  
  
Tenka:But how will you know if he eats one?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Because those are special peaches  
  
Tenka:Special?  
  
Cool_girl2005: Yeah. Peaches covered with laxatives. One bite and he'll be running. He should start banging on the door any second now.  
  
(15 minutes later)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Any second now....  
  
(30 minutes later)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Any second now...really..  
  
(45 minutes later)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Any second now..  
  
( 1 hour later)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Any second now..  
  
Youzen:The hour's up  
  
Cool_girl2005:It is?! I don't believe it! Taikoubou actually stayed in a room full of peaches for an hour.. and didn't eat a single one.  
  
Raishinshi:I don't believe it  
  
Tenka:Neither do I  
  
Youzen:Ditto   
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Is that all Nataku does?  
  
Raishinshi:Basically  
  
Cool_girl2005: Oh well, let's see how Taikoubou is  
  
(Opens door)  
  
Cool_girl2005:(looking in room)I don't see him anywhere.  
  
Suupuu:(worried) I don't see him either. MASTER! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
  
  
  
Everyone:(looking for Taikoubou)  
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly in other direction)  
  
Cool_girl2005:What are you staring at?  
  
Nataku:(points while staring blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Oh my....AAAAAHHHHHHH!  
  
(Everyone comes)  
  
Raishinshi:What?! What's wrong?!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Nataku found Taikoubou  
  
Everyone:(looks) AAAHHHHHH!  
  
Taikoubou:( is in a corner, clothes gone, babbling about peaches while chewing on his hair)  
  
Suupuu:MASTER!  
  
Taikoubou:(looks up)Peaches? PEACHES!(runs towards Suupuu)  
  
Suupuu:NO! I"M NOT PEACHES! AT LEAST PUT SOME PANTS ON!(runs other way)  
  
Taikoubou:PEACHES! COME BACK!(chases Suupuu)  
  
Cool_Girl2005:Well...Taikoubou's gone mad...but there are still a bunch of other people to dare! Go on! Dare!  
  
Tenka: I'll call a doctor..  
  
Raishinshi: I'll keep him away from Suupuu..  
  
Youzen: I'll get some clothes...  
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Someone please dare Nataku to do something. ANYTHING!  
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:That stare is starting to scare me....  
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly) 


	3. EVEN MORE DARING!

The Houshin Engi Dare Show!  
  
(clapping)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Wow! I can't believe it! Two reviews!  
  
Raishinshi:From the same person..  
  
Cool_girl2005:SO! That means I have a loyal reader. Now on with the show!  
  
HE Characters:(flatly) yaaaaaaaaaay  
  
Taikoubou:(In corner, fully dressed, still singing about peaches)peaches.happy,happy, peaches..  
  
Suupuu: Oh master...  
  
Youzen:Well at least he's wearing pants now  
  
Tenka:That's true  
  
Nataku:(Staring blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005: I think I'll start with Nataku's dare.  
  
Everyone:NATAKU'S DARE?!  
  
Cool_girl2005: That's right, Nataku's dare. (Baby stroller magically appears) Nataku, I dare you to get in this stroller and say "Mommy!" while Youzen pushes the stroller around the studio.  
  
Everyone: (laughing out loud at thought)  
  
Nataku:(points metal arm things at me)  
  
Cool_girl2005:I don't think so flower boy!(make paopei disappear)  
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Get in the stroller..  
  
Nataku:(Stares blankly)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Nataku, GET IN THE STROLLER  
  
Nataku:(Still staring blankly) Cool_girl2005: NATAKU! GET IN THE STROLLER NOW OR I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHAT I SAW IN YOUR ROOM!  
  
Nataku:(finally gets in stroller)  
  
Tenka:You saw something in Nataku's room?  
  
Raishinshi:You WENT IN Nataku's room?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Sure, haven't you guys ever been in there?  
  
Everyone:(shakes head)  
  
Youzen: We're afraid he might hurt us if we went in.  
  
Cool_girl2005: Understandable. Now, since you were such a bad boy Nataku, I'll make this dare worse. Since you're playing a baby, I'll make you look the part.(Magically dresses Nataku in diaper)  
  
Everyone:(laughing out loud)  
  
Raishinshi:(Taking pictures) Hello blackmail!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Now Youzen, if you please.  
  
Youzen:Gladly.(Begins pushing stroller)  
  
Nataku:(looks sad)  
  
Cool_girl2005:I didn't know Nataku could look sad  
  
Raishinshi: Neither did I  
  
Youzen:Wasn't there another part to this dare?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Nataku, say mommy  
  
Nataku:(Shakes head)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Say it  
  
Nataku:(Shakes head)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Say it  
  
Nataku:(Shakes head) Cool_girl2005:SAY IT!  
  
Nataku:(quietly) mommy..  
  
Cool_girl2005:Now keep saying it until I tell you to stop  
  
Nataku:(sadly) mommy..mommy.mommy..mommy..mommy.mommy  
  
Youzen:(Continues pushing stroller around the studio)  
  
Nataku:(sadly)mommy.mommy.mommy..I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!(starts crying like a baby)  
  
Cool_girl2005:And I thought Nataku had no emotions  
  
Raishinshi:And I thought he couldn't cry...poor Nataku.that's so humiliating..I feel kinda bad for him. (takes pictures)  
  
Tenka:Then why are you still taking pictures?  
  
Raishinshi:This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! BLACKMAIL!  
  
Youzen:(Happily pushing stroller and acting motherly)Don't worry baby, everything will be OK(Gives Nataku a bottle)  
  
Nataku:(drinks from bottle)  
  
Cool_girl2005:That is just weird...  
  
Tenka:And a little creppy..  
  
Raishinshi:SWEET, SWEET BLACKMAIL!(takes more pictures)  
  
Cool_girl2005:I think it's time for the next dare. REVEAL THE DARE!  
  
(Two rooms are revealed)  
  
Raishinshi:..more rooms..  
  
Tenka:..oh no..  
  
Cool_girl2005:Oh Yes! Now Raishinshi, will you please walk into the room on the left.  
  
Raishinshi:(Walks in room)So what are you going to fill this room with?Bandits? Thieves?Nataku/Raishinshi doujin?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Worse than that.I dare you to be locked in a room with.  
  
Raishinshi:with..  
  
Cool_girl2005:.with 130 kids!  
  
Raishinshi:WHAT! That is not a cool dare. I WANT A HERO'S DARE!  
  
Cool_girl2005: Too bad. You get what the readers sent.  
  
Tenka:Where are you going to get 130 kids?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Have you forgotten that I have magic powers!(magically makes 130 kids appear)  
  
Kids:(look at Raishinshi)DADDY!  
  
Raishinshi:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANT TO BE A DADDY!  
  
Tenka:Wow Raishinshi, you must have been pretty busy to have THAT many kids..  
  
Raishinshi:THEY ARE NOT MY KIDS!  
  
Cool_girl2005:But they look just like you!  
  
Raishinshi:Because YOU made them that way, evil author lady!  
  
Cool_girl2005:True, but...wait, did you just call me EVIL?!  
  
Raishinshi:um..um...um..um..um..um.sorry?  
  
Cool_girl2005:(Evilly) you'll be sorry alright. INTO THE ROOM!  
  
Kids:(pick up Raishinshi) LET'S GO PLAY DADDY!  
  
Raishinshi: PUT ME DOWN RUGRATS! I AIN"T YO DADDY!  
  
(The kids walk into the room, carrying Raishinshi)  
  
Raishinshi: I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS AUTHOR LADY! I'LL GET YOU!  
  
Cool_girl2005: You might not be able to after spending a whole day in that room with those kids.  
  
Raishinshi: WHAT?! A WHOLE DAY?! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!  
  
Kids:YAY! A WHOLE DAY WITH DADDY!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Have fun Bat boy.(locks the door to the room) Tenka, are you busy right now?  
  
Tenka:No..not now..why?  
  
(Raishinshi is heard screaming)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Poor Raishinshi..so anyway ,Tenka, I want you to do me a favor.  
  
Tenka:What?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Go make out with TnM.  
  
Tenka: You mean that girl I kissed earlier?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Uh-huh. She's in the other room. See?(opens door)  
  
TnM:Hi again!  
  
Tenka:Hi. Well you are pretty cute.and I am kinda bored.  
  
TnM: Good!(Drags Tenka into room and locks door)  
  
Cool_girl2005:We won't be seeing him for a while.  
  
Taikoubou:(FINALLY snaps out of peach withdrawal)Hi guys!  
  
Suupuu: Oh master! You're back to normal!  
  
Taikoubou:That's right hippo!Taikoubou's back and ready for anything!  
  
Cool_girl2005:You sure about that? I mean you did spend the entire chapter in a corner singing about peaches..  
  
Suupuu:I AM NOT A HIPPO!  
  
Taikoubou:Don't worry, I completely fine now. So did I miss anything?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yeah(points to Nataku and Youzen)  
  
Taikoubou:(Laughs out loud) Nataku, in a STROLLER, being rolled around by Youzen!(laughs) That is hilarious!  
  
Youzen:(Acting motherly)Aren't you a cute wittle baby ?(tickles Nataku) Nataku:(giggles)  
  
Taikoubou:But that..THAT is disturbing...  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yes, yes it is. Look over there(points to room where Raishinshi is)  
  
Raishinshi:(screaming) LEMME OUT! LEMME OUT!  
  
Kids: PLAY WITH US DADDY!  
  
Raishinshi:AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Taikoubou:Daddy? You locked him in a room full of kids?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yeah. And last but not least..(points to room with Tenka and TnM)  
  
(strange noises are heard from the room)  
  
Taikoubou: Um..do I want to know what they're doing?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Maybe not. Well .I guess this is the end of the chapter.  
  
Taikoubou:HEY READERS! DARE ME! DARE MY HIPPO!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Actually, that's not a bad idea. Someone dare the hip.I mean Suupuu to do something. He hasn't had a single dare yet.  
  
Suupuu:I..AM.NOT.A.HIPPO!!  
  
Cool_girl2005:We know Suupuu, we know. Now send in dares! Go on! Dare em! DARE!  
  
Suupuu:I am not a hippo...I don't even look like a hippo.sure I'm a little big boned, but I'm..  
  
Cool_girl2005:Suupuu?  
  
Suupuu:Yes, author lady?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Shut up. Come on people! DARE! I NEED DARES! 


	4. THE DARING CONTINUES!

Cool_girl2005:Sorry about the delay loyal readers!  
  
Taikoubou:*cough* TnM*cough*  
  
Cool_girl2005:But now, lets get to ...  
  
The Houshin Engi Dare Show!  
  
(clapping)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Welcome to the 4th chapter of the HE Dare Show! I would like to take this time to thank all of my loyal readers...  
  
Taikoubou:Mainly TnM...  
  
Cool_girl2005:...For reading and reviewing my story. Joining us this chapter will be a new character, Kihatsu!  
  
(Kihatsu walks in)  
  
Kihatsu:Thank you for inviting me. Oh and ladies, I am free tonight.(waves at women)  
  
Taikoubou:I bet he's free every night  
  
Cool_girl2005:You're probably right Taikoubou, but that's not very important right now. Let's get this show started!  
  
Taikoubou:Shouldn't you get everyone else first? They are still in the middle of their last dares.  
  
Cool_girl2005:Oh, yeah. I forgot about them.Youzen! Bring back the stroller!  
  
(Youzen rolls stroller back)  
  
Youzen:And I was having so much fun being a mother.  
  
Taikoubou:You have no idea how disturbing that sounds.  
  
Cool_girl2005:I magically give you a baby later Youzen. Now how is Nataku doing?(looks inside stroller) Nataku?  
  
Nataku:(making baby noises)  
  
Youzen:Isn't he adorable?  
  
Cool_girl2005:I guess so..  
  
Taikoubou:Look what you have reduced Nataku to Author Lady. LOOK!  
  
Raishinshi:(taking pictures)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Raishinshi? I didn't even free you yet.  
  
Raishinshi:I got the kids to open the door for me. They're not so bad once you get to know them. Now if you'll excuse me.(walks closer to Nataku).I have some more blackmail to get. BLACKMAIL!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Don't you have enough already?  
  
Raishinshi:One can never have too much blackmail.  
  
Taikoubou:You know Nataku will kill you once he comes to his senses.  
  
Raishinshi:He won't touch me as long as I have these pictures.  
  
Cool_girl2005:Let's just see about that.(magically turns Nataku back to normal)  
  
Nataku:(stares blankly, then looks at Raishinshi and points arm thingys at him)  
  
Raishinshi: You wouldn't dare!  
  
Nataku:(fires at Raishinshi, hurting him and destroying the camera)  
  
Raishinshi:I doomed...um.I have some business to take care of .so..BYE!(flies away)  
  
Nataku:(flies after him)  
  
Cool_girl2005:I hope they don't destroy too much...this isn't my studio.  
  
Kihatsu: I don't me to interrupt, but when will I be involved in this fic, beautiful hostess?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Soon, very soon. Now where are Tenka and Suupuu?  
  
Tenka:Hello  
  
Cool_girl2005:...when did you get here Tenka?  
  
Tenka:I've been here talking to TnM for a while.  
  
TnM:Hi  
  
Cool_girl2005:Oh.and what about Suupuu?  
  
Taikoubou:He's in my room making up reasons why he should not called a hippo  
  
Cool_girl2005:That is so ironic..  
  
Taikoubou:Why do you say that?  
  
Cool_girl2005:You'll see. SUUPUU!  
  
(suupuu comes in, holding a REALLY long list)  
  
Suupuu:Hello Author Lady, I'm ready to explain to the world why I should not be called A HIPPO!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Before you do that Suupuu, I think you should hear about your dare first.  
  
Suupuu:I have a dare?  
  
Taikoubou:He has a dare?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yes he does. Suupuu, I dare you to walk around the town, wearing a sign that says "I am.  
  
Suupuu:a great riding beast?Great companion?Friendly?Looking for a new master?  
  
Taikoubou:HEY!  
  
Cool_girl2005:No suupuu, the sign says "I am a hippo".  
  
Suupuu:(speechless)  
  
Taikoubou:(happily dances) WHAT A GREAT DARE!  
  
Suupuu:(glares evilly at Taikoubou) A GREAT DARE?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!  
  
Tenka:I think it sounds pretty funny.  
  
Kihatsu:Ditto  
  
Suupuu:WHAT! FUNNY! YOU think it's FUNNY that I walk around with a sign saying I'M A HIPPO?!  
  
Everyone:(nods)  
  
Suupuu:I hate you all  
  
Cool_girl2005:You can hate us later. Right now you need to put on the sign and walk through town for a while.  
  
Suupuu:I will NEVER put on that sign.NEVER!!!  
  
Taikoubou:Oh yes you will!(tapes sign to Suupuu)  
  
Cool_girl2005:And to make sure that he wears that sign the whole time, I want Taikoubou to follow Suupuu around and tape everything.  
  
Suupuu:TAPE?!  
  
Cool_girl2005:That's right, tape. Now Taikoubou, if you please...  
  
Taikoubou:It would be my pleasure.(drags Suupuu away) Come my hippo!  
  
Suupuu:YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS! PAY!  
  
Cool_girl2005:And I always thought that Suupuu was a gentle creature..  
  
Youzen:He is..unless you call him a hippo  
  
Raishinshi:Then things can get ugly.  
  
Cool_girl2005:I see. I'll keep that in mind.  
  
Kihatsu:Um, excuse me beautiful author, but have you forgotten about me?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Don't be silly Kihatsu, I haven't forgotten about your dare. Oh , and if you don't mind, I would like you to stop hitting on me.  
  
Kihatsu:(looks at me lovingly)I would never give up on such a beautiful woman.(kisses my hand)  
  
Tenka:I've never seen him be this nice to a girl before...  
  
Youzen:He must really want some..  
  
Cool_girl2005:(slightly scared) um..that's really sweet of you Kihatsu..but what if I told you your dare involved over 50 beautiful women?  
  
Kihatsu:50!(drops my hand) WHERE?!WHERE?!  
  
Cool_girl2005:I take back the sweet remark. Everyone follow me. Tenka:Where are we going?  
  
Cool_girl2005:To Kihatsu's dare of course.  
  
(walking, walking, walking, walking)  
  
Youzen:That was a lot of walking  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yeah, but we're almost there.  
  
Tenka:Hey look! It's Suupuu and Taikoubou!  
  
Taikoubou:Hey everybody! Free hippo rides!  
  
(a bunch of kids crowd around Taikoubou and Suupuu)  
  
Kid:Hey mister, can I really ride on your hippo?  
  
Taikoubou:Sure kid! Hop on!  
  
(Taikoubou and the kid get on Suupuu)  
  
Taikoubou:Up my hippo!  
  
Suupuu:(quietly)he will pay ..he will pay.they all will pay...  
  
Taikoubou:What was that hippo?  
  
Suupuu:nothing  
  
Taikoubou:That's what I thought.Noooooooow UP!  
  
(Suupuu flies around)  
  
Taikoubou:FLY HIPPO FLY!  
  
Kids:HIPPO! HIPPO! HIPPO! HIPPO!  
  
Youzen:Do you think Taikoubou knows what's in store for him once the dare is over?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Doubt it.(Opens door)Well boys, here we are!  
  
(Everyone goes in a big room)  
  
Tenka:Woooooow...this room is huge.  
  
Kihatsu:This place reminds me of a strip joint I went to.  
  
Cool_girl2005:That too is ironic...  
  
Youzen:You've been to a strip joint lately Kihatsu?  
  
Kihatsu:Um..well....you see....it was a business trip.  
  
Cool_girl2005:(sarcastically)Sure it was Kihatsu...sure it was. I guess today you have more "business" to take care of.  
  
Kihatsu:I do?  
  
Tenka and Youzen:He does?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Un-huh. REVEAL THE DARE!  
  
(a giant stage with a pole on the center appears in the middle of the room)  
  
Kihatsu:(excited) could it be what I think it is?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Kihatsu, get on the stage.  
  
(Kihatsu jumps on stage)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Now Kihatsu, stand next to the pole and look straight ahead  
  
(Kihatsu does that)  
  
Kihatsu:What am I looking for?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Them(points to a door)  
  
(50 women dressed in VERY revealing outfits walk on stage)  
  
Kihatsu:(drooling)so beautiful....must touch(tries to touch them, but he can't reach) What?! Why can't I touch them?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Look down Kihatsu  
  
Kihatsu:(looks down)WHAT! You TIED me to the pole!  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yeah. Kihatsu, I dare you to be tied to a pole while these women walk around you practically naked.  
  
Kihatsu:(sniffles)I hate you author lady, I hate you. I mean, look at them with their big round.  
  
Cool_girl2005:QUIET! This is a PG-13 fic!  
  
Tenka:You could always bump the rating up...  
  
Youzen:She may have to soon..  
  
Cool_girl2005:You may be right about that.(Turns to Kihatsu)This is a test Kihatsu, a test. It is a test of your ability to resist women.  
  
Tenka:A test that he will fail.  
  
Youzen:A test that he will fail miserably..  
  
Kihatsu:You guys don't think that I can resist women at all?  
  
Everyone:(shakes head)  
  
Kihatsu:Well, I'll prove all of you wrong.I CAN HOLD OUT AGAINST TEMPTATION!AND I WILL!(has determined look on face)  
  
Cool_girl2005:How long you think it'll be before he begs to be untied?  
  
Tenka:an hour, at most  
  
Youzen:I give him five minutes  
  
Cool_girl2005:Well I guess that about takes care of this chapter. Wait.I think I'm forgetting something...oh yeah..Youzen, are you busy right now?  
  
Youzen:(looks a little worried)Why?  
  
Tenka:She probably wants you to make out with TnM.  
  
Youzen:Oh. Is that it? That's what you want me to do?  
  
Cool_girl2005:(nods)  
  
Youzen:O.K.! I can do that! Where is she?  
  
TnM:Hi!  
  
Tenka:You can make people just appear like that, can't you author lady?  
  
Cool_girl2005:Yes I can. Now TnM and Youzen...  
  
Youzen:Got that covered!(picks up TnM and walks into a room)  
  
TnM:Bye! See you later!  
  
Everyone:(waves)  
  
Cool_girl2005:Now I think it is the end of the chapter. I don't think I forgot anything...  
  
Tenka:What about everyone else?  
  
Cool_girl2005:We'll worry about them next chapter. Now loyal readers, send me more dares!  
  
Tenka: And other people, please read the story! Review the story!  
  
Cool_girl2005:(bops Tenka)  
  
Tenka:Ow. 


End file.
